


从良 04

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 04

 

4-1

 

确实没必要这么上心。

王晰虽然把郑云龙养的好，但是只要阿云嘎想要，比郑云龙再软再媚的也不是没有。

可是命运的节点就在这，不偏不倚的撞进阿云嘎快三十年没怎么波动过的心，继而漾起好大的水浪。

阿云嘎又回了病房，他一双眼沉着乌压压的阴鸷，把郑云龙现在的样子从发梢到脚尖，一分一寸一丝一毫的都印在脑子里，他能发觉自己手指尖儿冰凉，比他摸的第一把枪还要凉。

王晰随后进来，拨开杵在那不知道盘算些什么的阿云嘎，他轻车熟路的拔下郑云龙手背上输液的针头，王晰的手法爽利又迅猛，没有一丝血痕从郑云龙惨白的手上溢出。

阿云嘎看着王晰给郑云龙拔针，然后把药瓶子拆好分装，他抬起头看着这一屋子陈设，药柜，器具，都不像是仓促准备的，反而流露出一股时间的味道。

 

“他总这样。”阿云嘎这句话并不是问句，他比王晰高些，可以垂着眼睨着王晰弯腰时的发顶。

“是。”王晰把郑云龙的手掖进被子里，直起身来与阿云嘎对视，不问自说的又补了一句

“老话说得好，不打不成材。”

阿云嘎手下也走过’人’的生意，他虽不经自己的手，但也知道不听话的雏是要驯过才乖的。不过知道是一回事，看见又是一回事，看着这样好看的人经历这些就又是另外一码事了。

王晰觑着阿云嘎的臭脸，贫了他一句

“你咋这么双标。”

“当年你拆了芳芳的腿，血淋淋的凉在那三四天的时候，也没见你这样脸臭，跟吃了死蛤蟆一样。”

芳芳是早几年王晰挑的男孩，当时王晰总喜欢给他的雏们起一些恶俗的名字，而且王晰那会儿还没有现在这么会教，也正巧芳芳虽然看起来白白净净好拿捏，但实则是个烈性子，在床上就和阿云嘎撕打起来。阿云嘎当时对于床伴是一点耐性也没有的，哪怕现在也没有，他当即卸了芳芳的两条腿，扔给手底下的人遭弄了，之后为什么是血淋淋的曝尸在那，阿云嘎表示他不清楚。

 

王晰的贫嘴和全然局外人的态度只换来了阿云嘎一声咬着后槽牙的冷笑，阿云嘎转身走到病床的另一边，与王晰之间隔了个郑云龙，他觉得舒服的多了。

昏睡的郑云龙有将醒的迹象，王晰摸摸他的手，又探探他的额头。很奇怪，王晰的手指点上郑云龙额头的时候，他因痛苦而蹙着的眉即刻就会舒展，像是酣梦里的孩子，当王晰的指头离开就又蹙回去，切换的频率快得像机器。

王晰自然不会照顾郑云龙在梦中的感受，他探过郑云龙的额头知道没什么问题，甩了甩手也不与阿云嘎说话，径自出门了。

屋子里只有阿云嘎，和在梦境边缘蹙着眉的郑云龙。阿云嘎似乎在和什么叫着劲，他也把他的手落到郑云龙的眉间，然而并没有什么反应，他不信邪的把身体凑过去一些，想用拇指揉开那揪心的褶皱。

郑云龙的眉蹙的更紧了。

 

王晰端了碗甜汤上来，他把汤碗放好才看见郑云龙眉心有个又圆又红的指印，而阿云嘎叉着手坐在那仿佛没动过一样。

王晰笑得连刘海都跟着打颤。

他把病床上半部分升起一些，让郑云龙的身体立起来个角度，他招呼阿云嘎说

“嘎子来，你亲他一口。”

阿云嘎第一次获得这样的邀请，看着王晰的眼睛确定他不是在拿他开涮之后，他有些茫然的俯下身去亲吻郑云龙紧紧抿着的唇，并没有什么反应，郑云龙的嘴巴仍闭的很紧，一点缝隙都没有。

阿云嘎偏过头看着王晰，不明白他的意思。

王晰只笑着把阿云嘎的头拨开一些，把自己的唇覆了上去，他仿佛是可以唤醒沉睡公主的王子，王晰只需要把自己的唇贴过去，就可以得到郑云龙下意识的亲吻，由清淡到粘腻再到无尽的渴求，郑云龙就在这样的情愫中转醒，他睁眼的一瞬间，天都亮了。

 

阿云嘎好久没见过这样的星辰，郑云龙看王晰的时候和看他时不太一样，除了共有的情媚，他给王晰的还有干净的水雾，澄澈的灵魂。

阿云嘎原以为郑云龙之前的眼光已经是他见过最醇厚的，然而现在这样对比下来，他只觉得郑云龙看向他眼底时带的情有些单薄。

然而王晰达到目的之后就洒脱的离开了那两瓣柔软，端起一旁的白瓷碗搅着，抿了一口再递到郑云龙嘴边。

郑云龙只喝了一口，便再也不张嘴，他哽了下，说

“苦……”

郑云龙很聪明，他知道王晰可以纵容他这种时候的撒娇。

王晰抿了一口手中的甜汤，低一声不苦，然后他便用带着甜汤的舌去亲吻郑云龙，这是一个波光粼粼的，令旁人又羡慕又窒息的亲吻。

阿云嘎：当我是死人嘛？

王晰把郑云龙睫毛吻的都颤抖，盈盈的浮起金贵的泪珠，他的喘息铺着他的嘤咛，把这间屋子的气氛搅的暧昧极了。

阿云嘎看着郑云龙的心率监视器，那徒生的频率把感情表达的一清二楚。

阿云嘎有些难捱，因为他可耻的硬了。

 

对于郑云龙来说，什么是自由？

可以肆意亲吻王晰就是自由。

等他吻够了，吻累了，用粉舌推开王晰的唇，才继续乖巧喝本来也不苦的甜汤。

阿云嘎又看到了那一闪而过的，熟悉的，狡黠的笑。王晰当然也看到了，不过他并不在意郑云龙这点小心思，一反常态的在他喝空一碗混着药的甜汤之后，在郑云龙眼上又落了一个温柔的吻，并在 他耳畔低语，

“龙儿真棒。”悠悠的缓缓的，酥酥麻麻扣人心弦。

郑云龙餍足的睡去，双颊上也浮起健康的红，甜得像块蜜。

 

阿云嘎跟着王晰出去了，轻轻掩上门，到楼下厨房看王晰放了碗，往沙锅里又添半舀水。

王晰把手擦干，给阿云嘎倒了杯酒。

今天的酒单是百利甜加旺仔，腻的人咂舌。

王晰的眼光毒得很，不过就算王晰是个五百度近视，他也可以看见阿云嘎腿间顶起的帐篷，和他猪肝一样的脸色。

他挨着阿云嘎坐下，一手摇着杯，一手挎到阿云嘎肩上，语气里都是技术性的娴熟，他说

“要不要哥哥帮你？”

 

：老王卖瓜，自卖自夸。

 

 

 

 

 

4-2

 

 

阿云嘎努着嘴缓缓的抬了眼皮看他，没说话。

王晰了然的颔首，把手中的酒杯搁在几上，爽利的在阿云嘎腿间跪下，没什么应有的暧昧前戏，三两下的解开阿云嘎的裤子，把他半硬的性器剥出来。

王晰的骨架小一些，所以他的手看起来细长却不会瘦得咯人，他一手撩着阿云嘎的卵蛋，一手扶着根茎，用舌尖把那半露不露的头从包皮里请出来，这根炙热在软舌的辗转下很快就生长完全，青筋浮在皮下的纹路被王晰一寸一寸的舔去。

阿云嘎端着酒杯靠在沙发里慢慢抿着，他的喘息不重，只是让甜香的水面荡起浅浅的波。他睨着王晰的发顶，看着王晰用湿热的口腔裹住了他顶端的肉，看着他用手在自己的阴茎上轻巧的撸动。

王晰被灼人的目光熨烫着，他放开嘴中的柱头，也抬起眼回应阿云嘎的目光。他挑了挑眉，把自己的舌面贴上阿云嘎的柱身，一下一下的舔，每一下都要从根部撩到顶端，像他悠闲时的语速，缓缓的却性感极了。

阿云嘎并不沉溺于这份性感，他不是第一次与王晰发生这样的事，虽然这好几年里发生过的次数加起来，超不过不过一只手，但每一次他也都是要掉些东西。

空手套白狼这句话在王晰面前是成立的，王晰是空手，别人是白狼。

阿云嘎看见王晰的眼里的笑，看他毫不避讳地把自己狐狸的本质暴露出来，四目相对，没有一方有退缩的意思。

王晰腾出手去拿他的酒杯，把一大口带着奶味的醇香含在嘴中，他的手套弄着阿云嘎的阴茎，把他磨在自己的脸上，再到唇上。他用阿云嘎的龟头撬开自己的嘴巴，在那口醇香流出来之前用肉茎把洪口堵住了，那口酒已经被他含到常温，但是与炙热的肉体相比仍是沁人的凉。

一直不以为意的阿云嘎到这时候还是发出了一声低吟，他下意识摸上王晰的发主动耸着腰，一下一下干他的嘴，压起涟涟的水声。王晰被他顶的有些失力，呜呜的哼着，一些奶白的汁水从他嘴角流出，顺着阿云嘎的肉茎滑倒他的耻毛里。

 

阿云嘎仗着王晰现在没法开口说话，压着嗓子问他

“王晰你还是不是人。”随之又是一个深入，顶的王晰呛了嗓，抽出嘴来猛咳。王晰用手背压着唇，奶白的酒喷了一手，他喉头滚动的样子像是刚被人射了满嘴之后，在偷偷的吞咽男人的精华。

王晰只咳了两声，又回握上阿云嘎的阴茎，一边舔着一边说

“要不是你瞎他妈抬价……”他的话被阿云嘎顶回喉咙里，不用看也知道阿云嘎在冷着一张臭脸拽他的头发，他的后脑被狠狠的压着，喉咙里塞满了男人的性器，再也说不出囫囵的话。

一场泄愤性质的口交叫两个人都毫无体验感。

阿云嘎恶意的将精液一滴不剩的射在王晰的嘴里，掐着他的颚逼他咽下，王晰咽了，甚至还要挑衅的舔舔嘴角，一副没吃饱的样子。

 

阿云嘎把他的脸甩在一边，无奈的揉着太阳穴问他，

“你要多少。”郑云龙这事儿阿云嘎也有错，但他不知道这是王晰布下的，还是王晰顺势而为推动的，不过人要对做过的事情负责，方家不守规矩动了王晰的人，自然是要接受惩罚的。

王晰把早就准备好的文件仍到阿云嘎身上，留给他一个狡黠的笑，起身去洗脸了。

阿云嘎翻着王晰扔给他的文件，一页一页看下来，已然看出来这是个开放式的套子，怎么说，阿云嘎不踩进来是一个结局，他踩进来又是一个结局。

阿云嘎又掐了掐太阳穴，正巧王晰洗漱回来，一身清爽的坐到阿云嘎身边，好像什么都没法发生过一样。

阿云嘎问他

“吞这么多，吃得下吗？”一语双关

“哥胃好，消化得了。”王晰也是双面应他

“左右是些骨头渣，用这么麻烦？”阿云嘎只是不明白，方家于他而言是好拿捏的，所有为什么王晰要攀那么多周折去落个套，还要把自己也搅进去。

而王晰只高深莫测的留给他一句

“舆论的力量，你不懂…… ”

阿云嘎啧了他一声，又上楼去看了一眼郑云龙，在他熟睡的梦里遗落一个吻便离开了。

 

王晰没送阿云嘎，而是留在了郑云龙身边。

就算是一个人的时候，王晰的嘴角也是微微上扬的，他是天生的笑唇，只是笑的不太明显，不达心底而已。

他无目的的在郑云龙手背上亲了两下，把自己的脸贴上去放了一会儿，他的眼有些滞空，似是在想好多事情，却又似乎什么都没想。

郑云龙睡醒了，看着王晰呜咽呜咽的索求亲吻，王晰冷着脸拒绝了，只问他还疼不疼，在郑云龙乖巧的摇头之后便出去了。

 

郑云龙的眼光也随着王晰离开的身影而低沉。

他看见了王晰眼中的空洞，王晰这样的表情似乎和平时没什么区别，但郑云龙却分的清楚，他可以记得王晰脸上所有的细节。在几年前，王晰的身上偶尔也会有和郑云龙一样的伤，有些是红的，有些是紫的，密密麻麻的在脖颈和大腿，有些也在胸口，斑斑点点的很骇人。

郑云龙是不小心窥到的。

那样的晚上王晰总是下半夜才回来，之后会在客厅抽整整一盒烟，呆坐一宿，而且好长一阵不肯让郑云龙给他口交。

不过近几年郑云龙是没见过王晰这样的表情了，今天恍然一瞥，他还觉得有些恍惚。

 

郑云龙好久没有自己思考，潜意识告诉他，他不可以把这些东西串联在一起，如果他开始思考了，他就会失去王晰。

失去他有颜色的世界。

他问过自己，为什么他的生命里只有王晰是彩色的，是丰满的。

不过王晰总是能发现他在思考，并在他还没有思考出结果的时候制止，用肉体上的疼痛来打碎他的本就已经很残破的思绪，大多数是皮肉上的疼，除此之谓，王晰有时候会把他翻过去肏，然后把泪水假装成汗水落在郑云龙的脊背上。

郑云龙不说，不代表他不知道，他分得清泪水的温度和汗水的温度。

他想去抱抱王晰，可是王晰并不给他机会，他只想发了狠的掐他，肏他。那个时候的王晰听到郑云龙的连不成片的哭声会很兴奋，只要郑云龙哭的足够惨，王晰就会在结束之后给他唱歌。

郑云龙最喜欢听王晰唱

 

“等待着你

等待你慢慢凝望着我

告诉我你的未来属于我

除了我别无所求”

 

 

 


End file.
